The Life Of The Great Fox Naruto Uzumaki
by The Cryo Soldier
Summary: Naruto meets the kyuubi at the tender age of five and discovers that he is in fact a she and wants to help him through his life.Beginning NaruKyu later NaruHinakyu Discontinued Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of the Great Fox Naruto Uzumaki**

KS – **Hey guys hope you'll like the first instalment of my story**

**Also I'd like to introduce you to my good friend here Rock Lee!**

Lee – **YOSH! AND HOW GOOD IT IS TO BE YOUR FRIEND KAMI-SAN!**

KS – **Ok, ok Lee calm down we still have to mention the dis-**

Lee – **OH, OH, OH, KAMI-SAN MAY I SAY IT PLEASE!? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEESSSSSE?!?!?!**

KS – **Lee, SHUT UP!!!!……(Lee stops)……….Finally, fine Lee you can say it**

Lee** – YOSH! OK KAMI-SAN ****DOES NOT****! OWN ANY PEOPLE, PLACES OR OBJECTS RELATING ANY WAY TO NARUTO EXCEPT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY! YOSH!**

KS – **Great Lee now let get this story on its way**

**Meeting the Fox**

It was a beautiful October night in Konohagakure, the moon was full, the forest was calm, and the stars were sparkling with all their glory. Overall it was a perfect night for almost anything like a midnight stroll, a night on the town or getting chased through the streets by an angry mob hell-bent on skinning you alive and mounting you on their wall for all to see.

This is what it was like every year for the five-year-old jinchuuriki (Demon Container) named Naruto. Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha trying desperately to find somewhere to hide from the crowd behind him but every time he did more people would come and find him. The small boy was yet again running after being found hiding in a garbage can. No matter how hard he seemed to run though, the villagers were right on his tail and if that wasn't bad enough they were_ gaining._ Naruto saw this and pushed himself harder than he ever did, because he new what would happen if they caught him, but it was a futile effort for just as he thought he was going to finally get away a group of ninja appeared infront of him blocking any chance of escape for the young blonde. The crowd behind Naruto had finally caught up to them, stopping only a few meters away from the child they were chasing. Naruto just stood there scared out of his mind at the possibilities of what would happen to him. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when the middle ninja decided to speak.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The ninja spoke with unbelievable malice and hatred in his voice. "It looks like the demon wants to play tag doesn't it boy's? HAHAHAHAHAHA." The other men chuckled ominously while preparing their own kunai. Naruto was still scared but now he had enough strength to speak albeit barely.

"W…w……wh..why …..why are y…y.y…you doing this? W…w…….what have I ever done to you?!" Naruto was crying at the end of his question. Now the men were pissed. The leader picked Naruto up by the scruff of his shirt and brought him up to his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY STUPID WITH US YOU DAMN DEMON! YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS; OUR FAMILIES AND YOU KILLED OUR BELOVED LEADER!! NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE YOU KILLED YOU FUCKING BASTERD!!!!" Naruto was now not only scared shitless but also confused about everything the man was talking about.

"B…bu…b….but I d…did…..didn't kill anybody!" Naruto cried out in desperation. The man holding Naruto threw him to the ground and quickly drew a kunai out of his pouch and pressed it up against Naruto's neck just enough to draw some blood.

"HOW DARE YOU DENY YOUR CRIMES! WE'LL FINISH WHAT OUR GREAT LEADER STARTED FIVE YEARS AGO!!" With that said the ninja's and villagers started punching, kicking and stabbing Naruto repeatedly. Naruto's cries fell on deaf ears as the beating continued for what seemed like forever to Naruto until he felt the sweet bliss of unconsciousness wrapping its arms around him.

When Naruto awoke he was no longer in the street surrounded by hate filled villagers but in a long, dark and damp tunnel. Naruto stood up and realised that he was no longer hurt and that there was water covering the floor. The water reached up to about the top of his bare feet and seemed to have a tint of blue in it.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought to himself, scared that the villagers kidnapped him.

"**You are……in your mind………..little one." **A mysterious yet soothing feminine voice called from deep within the tunnel. Naruto was no longer scared thanks to the calmness and love that radiated off the voice but he also felt deeply sad at the obvious sorrow the voice tried to hide. Naruto felt the need to find this person and thank them for getting him away from the villagers so he started walking in the direction he thought the voice came from. Naruto continued walking and the closer he got to the voice, the more the blue tinted water started to mix with red water, creating a deep purple hue until he came upon a large room. The room was decorated with pictures of Naruto all sad and dark with labels under them stating a different time in his life. The only pictures that were not sad were the ones that had something to do with Sarutobi-jiji. Naruto continued to walk through the room steadily getting more and more sad. Naruto had tears streaming down his face when a large cage came into view and the sound of heavy sobbing caught his ears. Quickly wiping his tears away, Naruto ran towards the sound stopping out side the gate of the large cage. After realising that the crying was coming from beyond the gate and deep in the cage Naruto immediately ran through the bars and off again, in the direction of the crying. Through the darkness inside the cage Naruto noticed the shadow of a five-year-old girl sitting with her head cradled in her arms and her legs pulled up close to her in a fettle position. The girls hair reached down to her bottom and was bright red and when it moved it looked like dancing flames, she was wearing a beautiful red kimono, although Naruto couldn't see it, it had the kanji for Beautiful Fox on the back. The girl was slim and was perfectly shaped in every way (for a five-year-old) and had blood red sandals with fox head clips. Naruto was awed at the sight of this little girl who was the very picture of beauty in Naruto's mind (in another room of Naruto's mind a new picture of the girl fazes into existence with the label of love and beauty on the bottom). After Naruto got over the sight of the girl, he slowly walks up to the crying girl, with tears of his own threatening to fall, and wraps his arms around her. She jumped at the sudden presence of another person in her cage and turns around to come face to face with her container. The boy looked at her with tear and pain filled eyes and slowly turned and started to walk away when the girl tackled him into a rib-crushing hug mumbling something incoherently into his back while her tears slowly leak through his torn and tattered shirt. Naruto turned around and looked at the girl holding onto him as though her life depended on it with an expression of complete confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to hate me for something like everyone else?" Asked Naruto with such pain and sadness in his voice that the girl just sobbed harder for the bot while mumbling harder and quicker into his chest. Naruto looked at the girl in utter bewilderment at what she was doing. The girl looked up at Naruto through puffy, red, tear filled eyes and said something so quiet that Naruto could not hear it.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Naruto asked in the calmest and most concerned voice he could muster. The girl just started to cry again and nearly yelled out what she said before.

"**I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! (sob) how can I ever make (sob) it up to you?"** the girl continued to sob.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything to me so don't cry please. You're to pretty to cry ok?" At this the girl blushed franticly and slowly stopped crying but never released Naruto from her hold.

"Ok, now that you stopped crying can you tell me who you are? And where we are?" Naruto asked the girl who now had a look of shame on her face.

"**I….I don' want to tell you my name."** She said with her head down while releasing Naruto from her grasp. Naruto now looked a little annoyed with the girl.

"Why? Why wont you tell me your name?"

"Because, if I do…" She trailed off and started to cry again. 

"Hey, what did I say about crying, hmm?" Naruto said playfully, cupping her face in his palm and wiping her tears with his thumb. She laughed softly and dried the rest of her tears. "That's better, now why can't you tell me your name?" Naruto said.

"**If I do tell you who I am you'll just hate me like everyone else."** The girl looked away while speaking and hoped beyond hope that Naruto wouldn't hate her for not telling him.

"Oh, come on how could I hate you I just met you have all." Naruto stated with the most sincere tone the girl had ever heard, making her believe that the boy truly wouldn't hate her if he knew the truth.

"Ok, fine I tell you, but you have to promise you won't hate me ok?" 

"Don't worry I promise I won't hate you."

"**Ok……..my true name is…………..Shinbi (True Beauty) but my title is…" **Shinbi spoke with her head down and her face hidden by the length of her flaming red hair, **"….Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

KS - **I hope this first chapter was okay. This is my first ever attempt at a story with already created characters.**

KS** – Please R&R and tell me your opinions on my story I would really enjoy your feed back as long as its not to hurtful after all you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings do you? (Looks with huge, sad, puppy dog eyes)**

Lee – **BE NICE READERS AND DON'T DOUSE THE BRILLIANT FLAMES OF YOUTH KAMI'S SERVANT USES FOR HIS STORIES! YOSH!!**

KS – **Ya….. Ok Lee, anyway please R&R also please vote in my first poll to see whether or not to make this into a Harem also if it is a Harem, be warned that no matter what (even if its not a Harem) Kyuubi and Hinata will be in this paring as the main couples. If it is a Harem there will be another poll to decide who will be in the Harem. The first poll ends at lets say when chapter 3 is posted. Also expect my next chapter to be up in about 2-3 weeks cause I'm a busy guy. See you guys next time BYE!**

Lee – **YOSH! YES TILL NEXT TIME AND KEEP YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHTLY YOUNG READERS!!**

KS – **LEE! SHUT UP!!!! (Fight occurs with Lee as the winner)**

KS – **bye………………..OWWWW!!!!!!**


	2. AN: Tough Time

Sorry about the late update guys but I have been having a rough time lately. You see my mother past away a few weeks ago and it has been hard on my family. But don't worry I won't give up on this it's just going to be a while until I get my inspiration back for it. In the meantime I need help with another story I'm starting called **Rise of The Jinchuuriki **I need help finding a translator for English – Japanese that gives me romanji words (Japanese words in English letters for those that don't know what romanji is). Your help would be much appreciated. Thank you.

Bye!


	3. AN: Discontinued, Adoptable

Sorry but I have completely forgotten where I was going with this story. That said I hope someone will pickup this fic and do something amazing with it.

Please anyone who has a good amount of experience writing please contact me via PM and I will check your profile to see if you are qualified enough to continue this fic. The only thing I ask you to do is keep the NaruHinaKyu paring and keep the **Gallery of Memories** (Nice name eh?) which showed Naruto's memories as paintings of himself with a different emotion that fits with the memory, and has a brief description of the memory on a plaque beneath it like 'Ramen with Hokage-jiji' or something.

Other than that you'll have pretty much free rein over the course of the fic, including whether or not it is a dark Naruto fic.

Remember to contact me by PM (Personal Message) on my profile to ask if you can try your hand at it.

Thank You.

Bye!!!


End file.
